The Worlds Luckiest Guy
by ThatGhostGeek
Summary: As she walked down the church Isle I thought "God thank you for making me the world's luckiest guy" Forth chapter has been re-done
1. Chapter 1

Mid PP when sam kisses Danny's cheek  
>Danny's POV<p>

When she kissed my cheek all those thoughts and memories flooded into my mind something just snapped and I knew, sam was the girl for me the next thing I know I was kissing her lips and now I'm waiting for her at the alter in my nicest tux and when she walked down the church isle I though 'God, thank you for making me the luckiest guy on earth'


	2. Chapter 2

The world luckiest guy chapter 2 sam's POV

I walked into the church with my black and white dress my mom picked out for me (I used my spray paint for the black and she was very unhappy) I saw danny's face light up when I walked down the isle with the pews by the sides in the pews were my mom and dad, danny's mom and dad, and tucker filming every second of the wedding (note to self: kill him) and a few family members that I don't know (Danny's and mine)

Anyway I was marrying the man of my dreams it all started 5 years ago

Flash back:

I kissed his cheek before I knew what I was doing all those years of saying we were not love birds flashed in my head the first thing I though was: where was tucker with the camera? Then he kissed me full on the lips. The world spun every fear and worry I had melted all that mattered was: danny is the one for me

END FLASH BACK

after a long sermon on how love is the most powerful force blah blah blah and that junk he FINALLY said: "you may kiss your groom" I kissed him with the most passion I would muster (for my mom had pestered me all morning and afternoon) the world couldn't stop me now! I thought happily "ahem" I heard the mistier clear his throat I quickly ended the kiss and danny looked dreamily into my violet eyes and kissed me himself I felt his lips against mine in a blissful combo Authors note: hey I've seen my fav authors do this so I'm trying it review replies

Vampirefrootloopsrule: hey Frooty thnx for the review sorry you ran out of PMs

Daydreamer6482: THIS IS FOR YOU YOU MADE MY DAY WITH YOUR REVIEW

Phantom-stelo: hey stelo it's me XD thnx for review

DannySamlover20: OMG thnx for the review it made my day better and I UPDATED just now XD. thanks for all the favs and alerts REVIEW or I stick dani on a sugar high on you! (believe me its not good)


	3. Chapter 3

The worlds luckiest guy _chapter_ 3

Danny's POV

I sat there listening to feint music through the door

"and now for the first time I introduce MR AND MRS FENTON!" yelled the DJ

'you ready?" I asked sam

"ready as I'll ever be" she replied

I squeezed her hand and we ran out the door then our first song played

_she said lets change our luck. this night is all we got Drive fast until we crash this dead end life sweet dreams that wont come true I'd leave it all for you brick walls are closing in lets make a run for it tonight _

I swirled her in my arms she smiled and broke from my grip. Sam easily jumped over me and grabbed my hands

_Blinded by the lights hold you through ever wont let you go _

_Cause if you jump from sky way avenue I'll jump too _

*scene switches to danny in phantom form flying in the sky*

_We will fall together _

I let my flight go and we fell holding hands I smiled and lost sense of gravity again and I carried her to her house

"just wait until we have our own" I whispered into her ear. She kissed me lightly and I flew off to fenton works (yes they live with their parents yea retarded right?) the smile wouldn't leave my face even after I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of the life we will have together


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, last time I ended it in Danny's POV I think, so this time I'm gonna do Sam. Enjoy :D

**-Sam's POV-**

I laid down under my dark, crimson bed sheets smiling in a very ungothic way. The grin refused to leave my face as I fell asleep.

**_Flashback_**

**-Danny's POV-**

I sat down with a black, satin box resting in my hand and asked myself aloud, "When will I ask Sam?"

"Ask me what?" Sam questioned me from behind.

"Uh…"

"What were you gonna ask me?" She asked me once again.

"Uh, Sam we've been dating since high school and-" I nervously started.

"Yes!" Sam interrupted me.

"Huh?"

Sam rolled her eyes and clarified, "_Yes_, Mr. Clueless, I will marry you."

I beamed at her and opened the small box, showing her a silver ring with a purple gem stone in the middle and green vines wrapping around the band.

Sam smiled.

"Nice ring," She said simply.

I kissed her on the lips passionately and she returned the kiss.

**_End of Flashback_**

**-Sam's POV-**

I woke up to a cold breeze.

"Da-" I started when I was interrupted by cold lips touching my warm ones.

"Hello Mrs. Phantom," Danny greeted me with a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Phantom," I replied, happiness dancing in my amethyst eyes, which were gazing into his bright, neon green ones.

**-Danny's POV-**

I am truly the world's luckiest guy to be married to Sam.

"We will forever be one," I whispered in her ear.

Sam laughed and said, "You're so corny."

"I know I am," I answered happily.

Sam smacked my arm playfully.

End of chap ^_^

**A/N:** I'm very proud of myself for making this, 16 reviews!

**Dani:** I didn't even know he could do it.

**Me:** *glares playfully at Dani*

**Ben:** I personally think it's cute.

**Nocturne:** GIRLY BOY 0.0

**Me:** *Smirk*

**Dani and me:** REVIEW! REPLIES!

**OakLeafNinja:** Aww thanks Oak, it means a lot to me for your input.

**dannyXsamlover20:** I am going to make more chaps ^_^

**Vampirefrootloopsrule:** I know it's cute, it was a random plot bunny that attacked me while watching PP

**50-50-gracy:** I don't like Twilight :P and I never will.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

Five

-Danny-

I opened my eyes slowly, first thing I saw was my beautiful wife's face.

"Good morning beautiful." I murmured softly. She turned over.

"Five more minutes Dan-Dan.." she muttered.

I smiled and got out of bed.

I walked to the other side of our bed and put a gentle hand on her head.

"You look cute when you're sleeping." I said softly.

A smile played across her lips.

"Scratch that, you look cute all the time."

I retracted my hand and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

_**A/N: **_Finally updated! Yea!  
>Nite- You need to work on your romance.<span>

Geek- I know -.-"


	6. Update

I'm sorry, this isn't an update, Instead I'm here to tell you that all my stories on hiatus until further notice. In a few months I guarantee a new chapter of "World's Luckiest Guy", "Life Will Be Hard", and "Time is a Funny thing".


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam**

I knew Danny wouldn't hate me. . . I was just. . . Nervous, scared and frightened to tell him. . . Maybe I should tell him over breakfast today. . . But then he would choke on his eggs. . . I could tell him while we are washing the dishes. . . But then he would break them. . . Gah! Is this what every women goes through when they try to tell they're husband that they are with child?! Our child?!


End file.
